This invention generally relates to a flexible pouch which is able to closely accommodate a product of a type which reduces in size during use, the pouch being capable of tightly wrapping around the product whether it entirely fills the pouch or only partially fills the pouch. More particularly, the pouch container or compartment includes an openable and closeable assembly such as a strip of interlocking profiles in order to permit selective access to the pouch. A flexible flap extends well beyond this openable and closeable assembly, and a deadfold strip is positioned on this flexible flap. Especially when the pouch is not completely full, a portion of the pouch combines with the flap in order to provide a wrap-around portion which closely overlies one side and at least a portion of an opposite side of the closed pouch compartment, with the deadfold strip maintaining this wrapped-around configuration. The extended flap with deadfold strip, when partly or fully opened, provides a convenient pallet for dosing portions of the product.
Heretofore, deadfold strips have been used in folding over portions of packages which are below the entry side or mouth of the package or bag. Then, when an empty portion of the bag is folded onto itself, the deadfold strips serve to maintain that fold. Examples of this type of an approach include U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,797 and No. 5,328,436, their disclosures being incorporated hereinto by reference. With these types of approaches, the security of the reclosure can be unsatisfactory inasmuch as it is achieved by merely folding over the portion of the package which is below or inside of the mouth and then having the deadfold strip be the only means for maintaining the fold. Accordingly, while this deadfold approach is useful, it does not by itself provide an especially secure and effective seal of the package.
It is also generally known that pouches can be provided for enclosing certain products and for having components which exhibit a general wrap-around approach in order to provide a package which generally reduces in size as the contents of the package are used up. References such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,536,773 show such a pouch arrangement. In this particular teaching, sealing is attempted by using a highly plasticized polymer which has a self-sealing property. Approaches of this type bring with them the problem that highly plasticized polymers, or adhesives, and the like, would provide a risk of products, especially particulate products, adhering to this tacky type of surface. This can be a particular concern if the materials within the package are food products which could become contaminated by the tacky polymer or adhesive.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a pouch type of package which can be opened and securely reclosed while also closely accommodating products which reduce in volume as they are used, such as when a dose of a multi-dose product is removed from the package. The partially or fully opened flap provides a convenient pallet. With such an approach, the consumer would have full control over the product-containing volume of the pouch without having to compromise on the effectiveness of the resealing capabilities, including those provided by sealing means such as zip closures.